


I'll be on your side even if it means going against the rest of the world

by itsonlyapapermoon



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Killua will do anything for gon, M/M, War AU, angst and maybe fluff, illumi tries to stop killua from doing stupid things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 10:12:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7218385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsonlyapapermoon/pseuds/itsonlyapapermoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All's fair in love and war.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll be on your side even if it means going against the rest of the world

**Author's Note:**

> It's been about a week since I finished the 2011 reboot. I'm still not over it... The story was inspired by a really cool picture of the two boys. I wish I drew it, but I sadly don't have much talent for that haha
> 
> Also, this fic may not make sense. I hope you enjoy reading it anyway!
> 
> To Kate,  
> I miss ur face

_Here's the picture!_

* * *

 

Thunder rolled across the sky and the ground shivering as if longing for the sky's rage. Each crash of thunder magnified Killua's heartbeat a thousand times. Flashes of lightning reflected across Gon's fierce stare. " _Don't move_ ," they warned. " _Or I will kill you_." 

Killua had no trouble believing him and the katana blade locked in dangerously close to his pulse. The assassin pressed his Magnum .44 harder on Gon's temple and held the boy's gaze with a calm mastered only through years of life-and-death training simulations. Despite the situation and his gun being the only thing keeping him from death, Killua wished he could stay like that forever. Gon's eyes reminded him of honey -- bright and familiar, like basking in the warmth of a sunny day.

The light shower of rain shrouded the two boys, hiding them from the rest of the world. Never had Killua felt the same vulnerability looking through enemy eyes as he did through Gon's. It was as if the boy could peer into Killua's deepest thoughts and make him reveal his darkest secrets. Though skeptical and aggressive, Killua did not find the same look of fear or hatred in Gon's eyes as he had seen in his other victims. 

The winds were like blades cutting ice through the rip in his clothes. Exhausion creeped into every muscle in his body. Eight straight days of planting false information at dinner parties, and midnight rendezvous left Killua running on willpower alone. Even so, Killua had seen worse missions.

And for the first time in his life, he didn't feel like running --he did not feel the cold. Gon's breathing matched Killua's, and he wondered briefly if his heart beat in the same time as his opponent's.

He studied the trickle of blood trailing Gon's mouth with interest. It was difficult to land a single blow on the butler. The first time Killua managed to score a hit on Gon's cheek, his side was left wide open for Gon to knee.

" _A well-played attack_ ," Killua mused when he figured out Gon's trick. The fight would've dragged on for ages had Gon not let himself get punched.

Killua might've played diplomat longer. Catching the shy boy's eye during the boring dinners made the excruciatingly eternal party more bearable. Teasing Gon was such fun. But that just wasn't how this story would end. Wars didn't grant assassins wishes like fairy godmothers would orphans; it was a shame Killua's cover was blown. 

With a sly smile the assasin replied, _"Try me."_

Gon caught the slightest movement of Killua's finger on the trigger. The lines etched on Gon's brow deepened and he disengaged, bracing himself for the bullet's impact.

He realized his mistake too late. " _Shit!_ " he thought.

The brief flashes of lightning illuminated Killua's silver hair; the shadows playing across his face turned the twelve year-old assassin into a predator eyeing its prey.

Thunder rolls and Killua's dark eyes glint playfully. "Catch me if you can!", he challenged. And with speeds besting sound, Killua dashed into the forest. Gon cursed his miscalculation.

Maneuvering his body mid air, he forced his momentum to drop him. Pushing off the ground, Gon sped off, already forgetting his duty was back at the palace.

He weaved through the dense forest with ease. Each footstep mimicking the constant rapping on a door. "Kurapika would not be pleased to learn that I had left Master Hisoka alone with enemy spies." Gon mumbled to himself.

The butler knew, however, that Master Hisoka could take out those grunts without breaking a sweat. The only real danger was currently being coy and playing tag in the pouring rain; Gon had no choice but to follow him.  But tracking down a possible threat to the king was not a good enough reason to leave a man's post, according to Kurapika. 

"Maybe I should hide in the forest and let the rain wash my tracks away. I can returned when Kurapika leaves for the neighboring country tomorrow." Gon plots with an amused grin.

Thinking back to when he first made a fool of himself in front of Killua, Gon instinctively cringed. The presence of Killua in the castle had become so normal for Gon that it was difficult to imagine life continuing without him.

He had noticed Killua wandering around the palace inner walls one normal afternoon. It was strange seeing another boy Gon's age around the palace vicinity. So he had caught Gon's attention immediately. 

The boy had pale skin that looked like they have never been exposed to sunlight. His wild silver hair reminded Gon of a lion's fur. He had a slim figure, but Gon could tell from the way the boy stood -- hands buried in his trouser pocket, relaxed shoulders, and a seemingly carefree attitude -- that he was stronger than he looked. You don't stand openly exposed to foreign soldiers without being confident in your own combat skills. Countries were growing more suspicious of each other; war would break out soon -- everyone was saying so.

Gon knew of the guests who were staying for a half-year. The idea was to strengthen ties with the neighboring countries, and to display Master Hisoka's power for his enemies to see. In all the time he has spent by the Master's side during meetings, Gon learned that the more allies you possessed, the more you were feared.

For this mission, Gon had been assigned to the aides of the diplomats. He thought back to the guest list and faces Kurapika had asked him to memorize. Only one face had left such a striking impression on Gon's memory -- cold blue eyes that seemed to safeguard secrets, and a faint smile spelling mischief yet hiding a deep sadness at the same time. 

"Representative Killua Zoldyck from the Phantom Isles." Gon thought. He didn't expect to be meeting him so soon, however.  "They were due to arrive tomorrow." This puzzled Gon. And after giving it a few minutes of thought, he decided the best way to find out was to ask.

Killua looked up, studying the sentry tower on top of the wall as Gon approached. "Hmm, the fort looks well-built. I wonder..." The young Zoldyck mused. 

"Good afternoon, Master Zoldyck, are you in need of any assistance?" Upon noticing Master Killua's startled jump, Gon began to wonder if greeting him out of nowhere was a wise decision.

Master Killua turned to him, with a guarded smile. "Ah no. I just --" Master Killua trailed off, his shocked expression shifting into one of suspicion.

Gon panicked, hoping he looked enough like a proper butler. He was always scolded by Kurapika for not behaving like one. He admits that he has overslept once or twice, and he might've forgotten his butler coat on one or several occasions. But he has worked hard to catch up to his seniors. He might be the youngest butler in the palace, but it was no excuse for slacking off.

"Say, how old are you?" The boy asked.

Desperate to redeem himself in Master Killua's mind, Gon bowed deeply, enunciating his words in the formal way Kurapika always tells him to. "Twelve years-old, Master Zoldyck."   
It was several seconds later before Gon deemed it safe to look up. He lifted his eyes to meet Master Killua's. Master Killua had his arms crossed and his brows wrinkled in confusion.

"Master Zolyd--"

"You're weird." He declared.

Another awkward second ticked by before Gon could properly react. "Pardon?" Gon asked, head spinning in confusion.

 _What did I do now? Do I not look like the King's butler? Nothing should be out of the ordinary? But I'm sure I brushed my teeth, and breakfast was over two hours ago? Or was it three? Ahhh I don't know!!_  Gon thought, the gears in his mind furiously working in overdrive from confusing and contradicting himself.

"Well... we're the same age, but you treat me like some royal figure. It's weird." Master Killua continued, with a look of slight irritation on his face. "Drop the 'Master', it's creepy. Just call me Killua."

Gon almost choked at the very thought. "I beg your pardon, Master Killua. But I --"

"Killua will do." He offered, his piercing blue eyes daring Gon to defy him. 

Gon was more concerned about how Kurapika would punish him if he agreed.  
"I'm sorry, Master Killua. I would love to, but --"

"Then it's settled." Master Killua grinned, like he had already won.

"Killua," And the boy stuck out his hand for Gon to take. "Nice to meet you."  Gon still processing the sequence of events, instinctively took it. "I'm Gon."

Killua took a good look at Gon still trying to gather his bearings, and the boy laughed. "You too much like a butler, Gon."  With an ill-concealed laugh, Master Ki-- er, Killua turned around and said, "You should loosen up a bit."

The compliment of being thought of as a butler brought a sense of relief to Gon and at the same time -- Gon couldn't name the feeling, but he knew now what he felt -- dread.   
"Well, see ya around, Gon."

Afterwards, Killua had constantly tried to goad Gon into another fight whenever they were around a crowd. When Killua's hosts' attention were diverted, the boy would nudge a priceless vase here, a million-Jenny painting there. And from across the room, Gon would lunge for these artifacts. He had sported numerous bruises and bumps from hitting the edges of tables or bookcases. Killua would already be moving on to the next target by the time Gon was back beside Master Hisoka. He avoided calling Killua when there were others present at all cost.

Alone was worse. Killua would openly attack Gon with a barrage of nonsensical questions while Gon worked various odd jobs around the palace. Other times, Killua would wander into restricted areas in front of Gon. The junior butler could barely keep with the boy. Hearing Master Hisoka calling for him was his saving grace.

Once, Gon was requested by Beans to sort through mountains of old documents. The room was stuffy and Gon's shirt would cling to his body and sweat would drip on the pages. Gon was nearly finished with paper forts towering over him, when Killua walked in carrying a fan, complaining about the heat in the castle. Gon swore he saw his very short twelve-year life flash before him as the tower of papers came crashing down. 

Gon tried to defend Killua, saying the diplomt was only making sure the boy wouldn't pass out. But Gon had left the battlefield bearing paper cuts all over his body. And starting from the first page took the whole night to finish. Gon refused to look at Killua during breakfast. 

The past few days in the castle has been... Lively. Gon had to be prepared for an ambush at any time of the day. Other times, he stood on guard keeping an eye out for any prank that Killua had lain. Despite the extra work, and incessant teasing he received from Killua, Gon enjoyed the company of the strange boy.

Killua was the only one willing to spar with Gon during his training. Before Killua, the only other one he sparred with was Kurapika. But the headguard's workload has been increasing lately as well. As a result, he was leaving the castle more and more. They rarely had time to chat idly during their breaks anymore  

Many knew how strong Gon was, this made him a target for his seniors who resented and feared his strength. For a senior officer to be beat by a child was humiliating; they choose instead to ostracize him. Sparring days then were sitting by the lonely tree and handing out weapons and drinks for the seniors during intervals. Recently, those days were ones he looked forward to the most. He had Killua to thank.

How could one night drastically change everything he thought he had? Gon was forbidden to think such thoughts about a threat to the throne but he couldn't help it. He was going to miss Killua. 

 _"No, no, that won't do."_ Gon mentally chastised himself. _"Get a grip, Gon! Killua is getting away!"_

Gon could just make out Killua's faint figure among the trees. He smiled, "I've got you now." He knew this forest like he would his backyard -- if he would one day own a backyard. There was a clearing up ahead, trapping Killua between the cliff wall and Gon. With nowhere left to run, Killua had to submit to him now.

With one final leap, Gon burst through the bushes, landing on the muddy earth with a wet thump. The rain crashed down harder without the cover of trees to protect him. He wasn't surprised to find Killua waiting for him, both hands buried deep in his pocket.  Killua turned to Gon with an easy grin, "That was quicker than I expected."

Gon stood upright and returned the smile, "I was barely out of breath. You're getting slow, Killua."

"Shut up!" He replied in an irritated tone, but his easy smile said otherwise.

Lightning flashed, followed by a loud crash of thunder. Both boys standing perfectly still in the rain.

Minutes trickled by, Gon was beginning to lose patience. "So," Gon started, sensing Killua's refusal to provide an explanation.

"I'll ask then," Gon reaches into his pocket. The clearing goes dark for a moment as another flash of lightning passes. Killua watches him with a pained expression, hoping the momentary darkness hides his face.

Gon holds up a piece of paper, the ink already blotting in the rain. It was an ordinary piece of paper with Leorio's daily expenses written on it. He found the scrap in his pocket the night before the Lord of Wistal was assassinated.

Killua keeps his eyes trained on Gon. Another flash of lightning exposes Killua's face -- like this tiny piece of scrap paper will determine his fate. He quickly tries to mask his fear with indifference. Gon sees through this and snaps.

Gon screams into the wind, "What is the meaning of this?"

"Killua," He stabs the paper into the air. "Answer me!" Lightning flashes once more, revealing the message on the paper: 

_come with me_

"What is the meaning of this?" Gon screamed louder, almost desperate to be proven wrong. His voice was raw with emotions.

In the back of his mind, Gon already knew what this meant. He'd often catch Killua staring off into the distance when he thought Gon wasn't looking. Sometimes, he'd remember an odd phrase or line dropped here and there, and they echoed louder than any insult Killua had thrown his way.

The shadow cast over Killua's face refused to illuminate. In the silence, Gon lowers his arm.

"You know what it means," Killua whispers, his words lost in storm.

_Run away with me._

Killua recalled his big brother's warning. He has given Killua less than a week to complete the task or he'd go after Gon. After Killua had almost messed up an exchange of information, the soldiers had been put on high alert 24/7. The palace had been on constant guard around the king.

Strictly speaking, Gon wasn't a soldier or a guard, but butlers of Hisoka's ruling had to be adept at Nen, meaning they had to be strong enough to protect the ruler. Gon was by no means disposable, but he almost lost his position as Hisoka's personal butler because of Killua. 

On the night Illumi set his deadline, Killua was caught wandering around the hallway accessed only by powerful dignitaries. Gon pleaded to Hisoka; not offering any explanation in exchange but earnestly putting his faith in Killua. Hisoka was not pleased. But killing his favorite butler was not a welcomed option.

Kings could not imprison or legally harm any official guest from any neighboring country without formal trial. At any ordinary time period, the crime of Killua's magnitude would be a night's sentence in the castle dungeons -- and that was for disobeying the head butler's order. Attempted murder -- even without proof -- meant death. War, it seemed, forced people to play their worst hand.

In Killua's stead, Gon was kept in the torture room -- an hour for every dignitary present at the scene of the crime. There were sixteen dignitaries that night.

Desperation to get rid of his victim and keep his brother away from Gon almost cost Killua his best friend.

There were times when the moon was low over Killua's bed room window, and he would still hear Gon's distant screams ringing in his ears. But sleep wasn't much better. The echoes of Illumi's voice haunting his dreams would drive Killua to insanity. Every second, waking or dreaming, was filled with regret and despair. 

Meeting Gon, Killua had thought he could cut ties with his past. Forget everything he had ever known; throw everything away, just so he could feel the sun burning on his skin. He had felt defeated and helpless every time he looked past the towering walls of the palace. Killua wanted nothing more than to fly away and escape the wretched life he was born into.

How ironic was it that the boy he thought to be his enemy was the boy who managed to save him? Gon gave him wings and made him remember how warm the sun felt.

But Killua knew his brother. Even now he felt Illumi watching him. Illumi rarely joked. He knew the moment the sun rose on the day of the deadline, Gon's head would be nailed to the castle door. There was no choice to be made, really. Even if it cost Killua the one place he felt at peace, if it meant saving Gon, he'd bring hell to his enemies.

 _Only if it meant saving Gon._  

An hour ago, Killua reverted back into the person he hated most. All the trust he had built with his allies was severed the moment he brought the knife down the man's head. Gon looked at him now with anger and uncertainty; it made Killua sick to the very core. 

It was strange, this war. Such a tragic event that brought Gon and Killua together in the first place was the reason they fell apart. Watching the life Killua had built in his short stay crumble and fall apart, almost made him wish he had never met Gon in the first place.

Killua's eyes begin to sting. He curses as he moves an arm to wipe his tears. The wind continues to blow, and the rain only falls harder. Gon wasn't blind --he knew how much Killua was suffering. He saw it deeply etched into the assassin's eyes. But no matter how hard Gon tried to prod him, Killua never asked for his comfort. Gon wanted to share in his pain. It was selfish of Killua to bear the weight of a war alone. 

"All you had to do was ask, you idiot!" In one swift motion, Gon drew his katana. With a cry, he charged at Killua.

Flashes gleam like fireworks, illuminating the gray sky at intervals. Accompanying the crash of thunder came Killua's desperate cry, "Because I know what you'd say!"

Gon stops his sword just centimeters from Killua's throat. Gon fails to keep his voice steady, "And what would I say, Killua?"

Killua remains motionless, letting his tears stream freely down his cheeks. "You were born into a good life, Gon. You have friends and allies that you'd die for and who'd do the same for you. You trust so easily, and forgive without thinking of the repercussions.

"How you manage to point that sword at my throat and not immediately kill me..." Killua laughs sadly. He clenches his fists -- mustering every bit of courage he could -- and faces Gon.

"Gon, I don't deserve your trust. Your loyalty lies with your country. Whether or not you fight in this war, I know you will never abandon your friends. So.." Killua swallows, "Forget I ever said anything."

Upon hearing those words, Gon stabs his katana into the ground. The silence following stretches on for ages. The gray clouds grow darker as the heart of the storm approaches. The sky continues to mourn. The thunder amplifying Killua's heartbeat. 

Killua looks at Gon, trying to memorize his figure and remember what his smiling face looked like. Every warm memory he's had of Gon -- all the adventures they had shared in the short span of time they were together -- Killua takes it all and puts it away.

Putting one foot in front of the other, Killua begins walking towards the forest. Every step felt like a knife was digging deeper into his chest.

 _Maybe it really would've been better if we never met._  

Gon whispers, "I love being with you."

Killua stops in his tracks, and turns to look at Gon. The rain slows for a fraction of a second. His senses heighten, and every falling leaf sharpems to clarity if it were a sunny day. Killua holds his breath, unable to believe what Gon says next.

"Gon.." Killua starts, trying to quell hope rising in him -- not letting his immense happiness take over his mind.

The boy only laughs, finally facing Killua with a smiling face. "I'm glad I got to know you. And I can never imagine a life without you by my side." 

Killua's heart races beyond control, and Gon sensing the disbelief in Killua's eyes decides to continue. "Don't be an idiot, Killua." 

Gon takes a step forward, "Aren't you my friend too?"

He takes another step, the distance between them cut in half.  
"So I have to keep you in my sight to prevent you from dying. I guess you have to stick by me no matter what." 

Looking at Gon's smile, Killua shakes with relief. The silver haired boy smiles, wiping the tears from his eyes.

 _I don't believe you_. Was it really okay for him to be this happy?

"And I don't intend to make you forget that." Gon finishes, already closing the gap between them. The warmth of another body close to his made Killua realize how long he had gone without feeling the sun.

Killua collapsed into Gon's arms. Killua had felt at home in his embrace. Burying his face into Gon's shoulders, Killua knew no roof over his head would make him feel as safe as Gon will. And the boy had the nerve to laugh at him. He couldn't help but laugh as well, not without a punch to his side, of course.

They stayed like that for several minutes, letting the rain wash away their anger and anxiety. Let them wage war. The world could burn for all Killua cared.

_As long as I can stay beside Gon._

For a moment, Killua pictured himself beside Gon and looking towards the adventures they would go on. The mountains they would conquer, and seas they'd cross. They were waiting for them both. And nothing would ever ruin this moment.

What Killua didn't see was the dangerous glint of a needle aimed at his back. He did not hear Gon's warning as he pushed Killua to the ground. He did not react in time to stop the needle from piercing Gon's shoulder. It was only until Killua felt his back hit the ground with a dull thud, and a heavy Gon lay sprawled over his body that Killua knew how childish the dream seemed.

Pain dripped Killua's voice as he called Gon's name. He sat up, letting instinct take over. His eyes were wide with fear, his hands shaking as he pulled the needle out of Gon's shoulder. Killua tore Gon's shirt sleeve as if it were wet paper and he began assessing the wound.   
The area where Gon had been hit was swelling a deep purple, his veins stood in stark contrast from his skin. There was barely anytime left to think.

He knew this strange looking needle was made from Nen, and dipped in lethal poison. To one unaccustomed to deadly vials, Illumi's concoction could kill a grown man in under five minutes. This was strong enough to incapacitate Killua long enough to bring him back home without putting up a struggle.

Illumi stepped out from the bushes, releasing his Zetsu.  "Oh darn, I missed. What a shame." Killua could hear no pity in the flat tone of his brother's voice. The lack of emotion filled Killua's vision with nothing but rage. 

"I told you nothing good ever came from making friends. And you would've betrayed him sooner." Illumi sighed, as if telling off a child. Illumi was already walking towards the two boys.

"Come, Kil. It's time to take you home. I have another job for you to do."

Killua looked up, still cradling the limp boy in his arms. His thoughts racing against his brother's leisurely pace.

_Gon's out cold and his skin is getting clammy, I have to do something quick! But Ill-nii will kill Gon if I do anything suspicious._

Killua had been prepared for this underhanded technique not uncommon among Zoldycks. Ever since Illumi had warned him, Killua had always kept an antidote for Illumi's poisons on him.

_Only if it meant saving Gon..._

He would save Gon. He knew he would. The problem was these sort of attacks would only get worse if Gon really decided to leave with him. But it wasn't just Illumi. There were spies and double agents who would kill and torture for information if they found out Gon's connection to Hisoka and his knowledge of the country's secrets.

_I have to do something..._

At this point, the bloodlust Illumi felt would be directed at him, shifted to something else. Something bigger and more deadly a target than Illumi is.

"Oh dear, oh dear." Illumi commented. He knew his own brother in the same way he knew how the seasons worked; Killua was just too predictable. The question was if Illumi was going to let him carry on his reckless plan. 

Killua gently laid Gon on the ground, careful not to move his body too much. He stood up with a soft maniacal laugh. Killua knew the cost of turning on his employer. He'd be the downfall of the Chrollo empire and the Hisoka empire as well. The thought of Killua -- a twelve year-old assassin -- going against two of the most feared powers in the world, seemed so absurd. Killua could only laugh.

But he could do it. No, he had to... So Gon could live freely.

_But first, to get rid of Ill-nii._

Illumi crossed his arms, already anticipating his actions. "Kill--" he warned. Killua looked to him, the murderous glint in his eye stopped Illumi right in his tracks.

Illumi looked long and hard at his brother, calculating the million possibilities, choosing the best possible route to save his brother from stupid mistakes.

Barely a heartbeat later, Illumi sighs and says, "Fine, you win. But even with my expertise, it will take months before you can see that boy again. Are you sure you want this?"

Killua didn't have time to think, there was no other option after all. Killua had known for a while that Hisoka had hired his brother to prevent the war from breaking out too soon. Many of the Zolydck's past employers would comment how Illumi was equal to a dozen spies on the battlefield. A few months were better odds than never seeing him again.

"If I go quietly if you swear to never touch Gon again."

Killua bit his thumb, sticking the bleeding finger out for his brother to take. Illumi only looks at it with disdain.

"Deal?"

"Kill--" Illumi tries to reason out again. The murderous look in Killua's eyes holds him back again.

"Deal?" He asks again, sticking his hand out further.

With a heavy sigh, Illumi mimics Killua's gesture and takes it.  "Deal." 

Killua quickly withdraws his grip and looks at his brother. Illumi sighs again and puts a hand on his hip. "Well that's that. Come on, let's get going. Wars are so terribly tight scheduled."   
Illumi jumps on the nearest branch and moves deeper in the forest, confident that Killua will follow. Killua unclenches his fist and releases a breath he didn't know he had been holding. 

Turning to Gon, he kneels beside the motionless boy. Killua bites the inside of his mouth, tasting the bitter crushed pill numbing his tongue. With a sad smile, Killua leans in closer to Gon's face. 

"You idiot," he whispers, and presses his mouth to Gon's. Killua keeps his eyes shut, trying to savor the final moments he had left with the boy.

Silently, he thanks Gon for believing in him -- for all the memories he has given Killua, for the love Gon has shown this hateful killer. Killua etches Gon and his entirety deep into his being, not wanting to ever forget this feeling. 

_I'm the one who's glad that I got to know you._

Killua pulls away from the kiss, his eyes softening upon seeing the boy's breathing return to normal. The clouds were breaking apart, as if the sun was impatient to see the earth again. 

Gon mumbled, "Killua, don't you dare touch that sculpture." He throws a punch in mid-air, trying to reach Killua in time. The boy smiles dreamily, happy to thwart Killua's plans.

Killua burst out laughing, letting the remaining tension in his shoulder fade. His head is light with the thought of the daunting task ahead. But right now, he was just a boy waiting for his best friend to wake up. A twelve year old boy itching to start a new adventure with his only friend in the world. Gon continued to dream, giggling at an unknown joke, drool dripping down his chin.

Killua takes a deep breath and smiles, "Bye, Gon."

He turns around to follow Illumi before he turns impatient and kills a passerby to ease his boredom. Killua takes one more look at Gon as he lands soundlessly on a branch.

 _It is the right thing to do_. He repeats like a mantra.

"See you later."

Several minutes apart, and Killua still doesn't believe the words himself.

 


End file.
